Talk:Why Aibileen Murders Mae Mobley/@comment-99.22.48.131-20141209035233
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 12) "Aibee, I have to go poo-poo." says Mae Mobley. "Go, Baby Girl." Aibileen says. Mae Mobley sits on the toilet. She waits for a few seconds and goes poop, splashing in the toilet water. She then has watery stool going into the toilet water as she sighs in relief. She sighs, closing her eyes, peacefully. Mae Mobley sniffs the air and coughs. "It stinks!" says Mae Mobley, softly. "No shit!" Aibileen says, meanly. Mae Mobley continues to cough, disgustingly. "Aibee..." Mae Mobley wheezes. She wheezes/coughs and sighs. "It really wreaks!" Mae Mobley chokes. She coughs. "Mae Mobley, what are you d---" Elizabeth asks, coming inside the bathroom, then gasps with horror. Mae Mobley's diarrhea had splattered everywhere on the toilet and the walls. Elizabeth sighs, disgusted. "I go poo-poo, Mama." Mae Mobley smiles. "Get in your room, right now." Elizabeth says, picking her up as poop is still coming out her butt. She walks towards Mae Mobley's bedroom. "Set out the dessert forks, please." Elizabeth says to Aibileen. "No...give me." Aibileen says, holding her arms out. Elizabeth stares. "Aibileen, are you fine?" she asks, confused. "I'm fine." replies Aibileen. "Give me, Baby Girl." Aibileen tells her. Elizabeth deeply inhales. "Okay!" Elizabeth replies, quietly. "I think she blew it up in her diaper." Aibileen tells her as Aibileen grabs Mae Mobley. She chuckles, happily. "I'll go check." says Aibileen. "Okay." Elizabeth says, smiling, walking away. Aibileen coughs as she can smell the strong stench of diarrhea. She gulps. "Lets go check in your diaper." Aibileen says as Mae Mobley giggles, delightfully. "Okay!" she happily answers. They walk to her bedroom. Mae Mobley lies down on her bed. Aibileen checks her messed up diaper. Aibileen groans out loud as she stands on the other side of the room, away from Mae Mobley, who is smiling. "Mae Mobley!" Aibileen gags. She takes a deep breath of the very strong stench, which possibly smells throughout the entire bedroom. Aibileen continues to choke. "Its leaking out of your butt!" Aibileen chokes. "Haha! I didn't wash my hands either!" Mae Mobley smiles. Aibileen continues retching as she goes to the corner of the room. She throws up as Mae Mobley blows it up again (this time, she is still lying in her bed). Aibileen coughs and gags. She spits out her barf and continues coughing. She raises her head up and sighs. "Does it really smell that bad, Aibee?" Mae Mobley asks. "What you did?!" Aibileen asks, looking at her, pretending that she didn't see the diarrhea on her bed. "That doesn't really make sense, Aibee---" Mae Mobley softly says. "Shut up! You blew it up in your damn diaper!" Aibileen rebukes. "Well, when you put it that way, y..." Mae Mobley begins as Aibileen cuts her off. "Shut up!" Aibileen roars. She breathes heavily, staring at an innocent Mae Mobley. "Come here!" Aibileen yells as the phone rings a few seconds later. Aibileen gasps with shock. "Its the Ballas!" Aibileen says with fright. "Call from---" the woman on the phone says as it rings again, not saying the caller's name. Aibileen screams. The phone stops ringing. She sighs in relief but gasps, looking at Mae Mobley. "Mae Mobley!" Aibileen says as Mae Mobley gasps, putting the phone on the carpet. "What'd you did?" Aibileen asks as Elizabeth is heard setting the dessert forks out in the dining room. Elizabeth turns on the lamps in the other room. "Uh...n---" Mae Mobley says as Aibileen covers her mouth, causing her to scream. She continues screaming. "Aibee!" Mae Mobley muffles. She screams and yells, hoping that Elizabeth would come (but she doesn't). "Shut up!" Aibileen tells her. Mae Mobley continues screaming. "Aibee!" she muffles. She yells for help. "Shut up!" Aibileen screeches. Mae Mobley continues to scream. She is dragged off her bed, screaming. Aibileen removes her hand from Mae Mobley's mouth and turns her over. Mae Mobley shrieks. Aibileen grunts as she punches Mae Mobley twice, causing blood to splatter out. Mae Mobley shrieks and sobs. "Ai---No! Please, don't hurt me! Please, don't hurt me! No!" Mae Mobley sobs. She squeals and continues sobbing. Aibileen growls, breathing heavily. She pins Mae Mobley onto the floor, causing her to squeal. Aibileen breathes heavily as Mae Mobley keeps quiet as tears rolls down her wet cheeks. "Its already done." Aibileen whispers, angrily. Aibileen sets the phone down on the floor as Mae Mobley screams. Aibileen roars and cracks her head against the floor, causing her to grunt. Aibileen grabs Mae Mobley by the back of the head and bashes her skull a few times against the floor, causing blood to splatter. Mae Mobley gasps in pain and shock and screams as Aibileen crushes her skull against the floor. More and more blood splatters across the bloody floor as Mae Mobley instantly dies by the 6th or 7th blow to the head (possibly causes blunt force trauma to the head).